Relatos:The Raven
El cuervo (inglés: The Raven) es un poema narrativo escrito por Edgar Allan Poe, que fue publicado por primera vez en 1845 y constituye su composición poética más famosa. Son notables su musicalidad, su lenguaje estilizado y su atmósfera sobrenatural. El poema habla de la misteriosa visita de un cuervo parlante a la casa de un amante afligido y del lento descenso hacia la locura de este último. El amante, que a menudo se ha identificado como un estudiante, llora la pérdida de su amada, Leonor. El negro cuervo, posado sobre un busto de Palas, parece azuzar su sufrimiento con la constante repetición de las palabras «Nunca mas» (Nevermore). En el poema, Poe hace alusión al folclore y a varias obras clásicas. Poe afirmaba haber escrito el poema de forma muy lógica y metódica. Su intención era crear un poema que pudiese gustar tanto a las clases populares como a las personas de gusto más refinado, como explica él mismo en el que fue su siguiente ensayo: la «Filosofía de la composición». El poema se inspira parcialmente en la figura del cuervo parlante de la novela Barnaby Rudge de Charles Dickens. Poe toma prestados el complejo ritmo y la métrica del poema «Geraldine», de Elizabeth Barrett. La publicación de «El cuervo», el 29 de enero de 1845 en el diario New York Evening Mirror, convirtió a Poe en un personaje muy popular en su época. Pronto se hicieron reimpresiones, parodias y versiones ilustradas del poema. Aunque algunos críticos mantienen opiniones diversas acerca de su valor literario, el poema sigue siendo una de las composiciones más famosas que se han escrito en lengua inglesa. Versión en Inglés Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. `'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door - Only this, and nothing more.' Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore - For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore - Nameless here for evermore. And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating `'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door - Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; - This it is, and nothing more,' Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer, `Sir,' said I, `or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore; But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping, And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, That I scarce was sure I heard you' - here I opened wide the door; - Darkness there, and nothing more. Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing, Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before; But the silence was unbroken, and the darkness gave no token, And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, `Lenore!' This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, `Lenore!' Merely this and nothing more. Back into the chamber turning, all my soul within me burning, Soon again I heard a tapping somewhat louder than before. `Surely,' said I, `surely that is something at my window lattice; Let me see then, what thereat is, and this mystery explore - Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore; - 'Tis the wind and nothing more!' Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter, In there stepped a stately raven of the saintly days of yore. Not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he; But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door - Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door - Perched, and sat, and nothing more. Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling, By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore, `Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, `art sure no craven. Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the nightly shore - Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!' Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.' Much I marvelled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly, Though its answer little meaning - little relevancy bore; For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door - Bird or beast above the sculptured bust above his chamber door, With such name as `Nevermore.' But the raven, sitting lonely on the placid bust, spoke only, That one word, as if his soul in that one word he did outpour. Nothing further then he uttered - not a feather then he fluttered - Till I scarcely more than muttered `Other friends have flown before - On the morrow he will leave me, as my hopes have flown before.' Then the bird said, `Nevermore.' Startled at the stillness broken by reply so aptly spoken, `Doubtless,' said I, `what it utters is its only stock and store, Caught from some unhappy master whom unmerciful disaster Followed fast and followed faster till his songs one burden bore - Till the dirges of his hope that melancholy burden bore Of "Never-nevermore."' But the raven still beguiling all my sad soul into smiling, Straight I wheeled a cushioned seat in front of bird and bust and door; Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore - What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore Meant in croaking `Nevermore.' This I sat engaged in guessing, but no syllable expressing To the fowl whose fiery eyes now burned into my bosom's core; This and more I sat divining, with my head at ease reclining On the cushion's velvet lining that the lamp-light gloated o'er, But whose velvet violet lining with the lamp-light gloating o'er, She shall press, ah, nevermore! Then, methought, the air grew denser, perfumed from an unseen censer Swung by Seraphim whose foot-falls tinkled on the tufted floor. `Wretch,' I cried, `thy God hath lent thee - by these angels he has sent thee Respite - respite and nepenthe from thy memories of Lenore! Quaff, oh quaff this kind nepenthe, and forget this lost Lenore!' Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.' `Prophet!' said I, `thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! - Whether tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore, Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted - On this home by horror haunted - tell me truly, I implore - Is there - is there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!' Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.' `Prophet!' said I, `thing of evil! - prophet still, if bird or devil! By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God we both adore - Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn, It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels named Lenore - Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels named Lenore?' Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.' `Be that word our sign of parting, bird or fiend!' I shrieked upstarting - `Get thee back into the tempest and the Night's Plutonian shore! Leave no black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath spoken! Leave my loneliness unbroken! - quit the bust above my door! Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!' Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.' And the raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, And the lamp-light o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted - nevermore! Versión en Español Cierta noche aciaga, cuando, con la mente cansada, meditaba sobre varios libracos de sabiduría ancestral y asentía, adormecido, de pronto se oyó un rasguido, como si alguien muy suavemente llamara a mi portal. "Es un visitante -me dije-, que está llamando al portal; sólo eso y nada más." ¡Ah, recuerdo tan claramente aquel desolado diciembre! Cada chispa resplandeciente dejaba un rastro espectral. Yo esperaba ansioso el alba, pues no había hallado calma en mis libros, ni consuelo a la perdida abismal de aquella a quien los ángeles Leonor podrán llamar y aquí nadie nombrará. Cada crujido de las cortinas purpúreas y cetrinas me embargaba de dañinas dudas y mi sobresalto era tal que, para calmar mi angustia repetí con voz mustia: "No es sino un visitante que ha llegado a mi portal; un tardío visitante esperando en mi portal. Sólo eso y nada más". Mas de pronto me animé y sin vacilación hablé: "Caballero -dije-, o señora, me tendréis que disculpar pues estaba adormecido cuando oí vuestro rasguido y tan suave había sido vuestro golpe en mi portal que dudé de haberlo oído...", y abrí de golpe el portal: sólo sombras, nada más. La noche miré de lleno, de temor y dudas pleno, y soñé sueños que nadie osó soñar jamás; pero en este silencio atroz, superior a toda voz, sólo se oyó la palabra "Leonor", que yo me atreví a susurrar... sí, susurré la palabra "Leonor" y un eco la volvió a nombrar. Sólo eso y nada más. Aunque mi alma ardía por dentro regresé a mis aposentos pero pronto aquel rasguido se escuchó más pertinaz. "Esta vez quien sea que llama ha llamado a mi ventana; veré pues de qué se trata, que misterio habrá detrás. Si mi corazón se aplaca lo podré desentrañar. ¡Es el viento y nada más!". Mas cuando abrí la persiana se coló por la ventana, agitando el plumaje, un cuervo muy solemne y ancestral. Sin cumplido o miramiento, sin detenerse un momento, con aire envarado y grave fue a posarse en mi portal, en un pálido busto de Palas que hay encima del umbral; fue, posóse y nada más. Esta negra y torva ave tocó, con su aire grave, en sonriente extrañeza mi gris solemnidad. "Ese penacho rapado -le dije-, no te impide ser osado, viejo cuervo desterrado de la negrura abisal; ¿cuál es tu tétrico nombre en el abismo infernal?" Dijo el cuervo: "Nunca más". Que una ave zarrapastrosa tuviera esa voz virtuosa sorprendióme aunque el sentido fuera tan poco cabal, pues acordaréis conmigo que pocos habrán tenido ocasión de ver posado tal pájaro en su portal. Ni ave ni bestia alguna en la estatua del portal que se llamara "Nunca más". Mas el cuervo, altivo, adusto, no pronunció desde el busto, como si en ello le fuera el alma, ni una sílaba más. No movió una sola pluma ni dijo palabra alguna hasta que al fin musité: "Vi a otros amigos volar; por la mañana él también, cual mis anhelos, volará". Dijo entonces :"Nunca más". Esta certera respuesta dejó mi alma traspuesta; "Sin duda - dije-, repite lo que ha podido acopiar del repertorio olvidado de algún amo desgraciado que en su caída redujo sus canciones a un refrán: "Nunca, nunca más". Como el cuervo aún convertía en sonrisa mi porfía planté una silla mullida frente al ave y el portal; y hundido en el terciopelo me afané con recelo en descubrir que quería la funesta ave ancestral al repetir: "Nunca más". Esto, sentado, pensaba, aunque sin decir palabra al ave que ahora quemaba mi pecho con su mirar; eso y más cosas pensaba, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el cojín purpúreo que el candil hacía brillar. ¡Sobre aquel cojín purpúreo que ella gustaba de usar, y ya no usará nunca más!. Luego el aire se hizo denso, como si ardiera un incienso mecido por serafines de leve andar musical. "¡Miserable! -me dije-. ¡Tu Diós estos ángeles dirige hacia ti con el filtro que a Leonor te hará olvidar! ¡Bebe, bebe el dulce filtro, y a Leonor olvidarás!". Dijo el cuervo: "Nunca más". "¡Profeta! -grité-, ser malvado, profeta eres, diablo alado! ¿Del Tentador enviado o acaso una tempestad trajo tu torvo plumaje hasta este yermo paraje, a esta morada espectral? ¡Mas te imploro, dime ya, dime, te imploro, si existe algun bálsamo en Galaad!" Dijo el cuervo: "Nunca más". "¡Profeta! -grité-, ser malvado, profeta eres, diablo alado! Por el Diós que veneramos, por el manto celestial, dile a este desventurado si en el Edén lejano a Leonor , ahora entre ángeles, un día podré abrazar". Dijo el cuervo: "¡Nunca más!". "¡Diablo alado, no hables más!", dije, dando un paso atrás; ¡Que la tromba te devuelva a la negrura abisal! ¡Ni rastro de tu plumaje en recuerdo de tu ultraje quiero en mi portal! ¡Deja en paz mi soledad! ¡Quita el pico de mi pecho y tu sombra del portal!" Dijo el cuervo: "Nunca más". Y el impávido cuervo osado aun sigue, sigue posado, en el pálido busto de Palas que hay encima del portal; y su mirada aguileña es la de un demonio que sueña, cuya sombra el candil en el suelo proyecta fantasmal; y mi alma, de esa sombra que allí flota fantasmal, no se alzará...¡nunca más!. Categoría:Poesía